the bloodletters
by kano547
Summary: one shot fight scene.the bloodletters commander learns of an attempted alliance between chaos and greenskin


ok this is my first story so i hope you like it. its called blood letters becuase i could'nt think of anything would be very helpful if you sent me some good names to call this

in the beginning

planet armageddon

location ork bunker

three orks were guarding the door when the heard a noise coming from the forest

"you two check that out"said the first two looked eachother with tredpidation there were things in this forest that would make even an ork tremble with they knew that refusing would be even more they raised their choppas and dakkas and and slowly walked into the trees. they searched for anything that could cause that sound but found nothing. just as they were about to turn back they heard it again closer and clearer and they knew what it was. it was the crackling buzz of a humie grinned at each other showing massive tusks that could gut a grox with one bite, thinking the were gonna have some fun now and charged the direction that the noise came they burst out into a clearing they finally found what had made that sound and were wholly unprepared for what stood before them. the first ork lifted it choppa but before it could swing it,its chest was caved in by the nigh unstoppable force that crashed into second fired a shot but it went wide and last things the ork saw before it died were a pair of glowing red eyes.

the ork in front of the bunker was wondering what was taking the other two so long."idiots"he said to himself."prolly got lost and now i have to go save em"but before he could take a step two large green objects came flying out of the treeline and crashed into the wall of the bunker. the ork recognized the butchered bodies of his first thought was revenge,then he saw what had killed them and all thought save for flight fled his turned and ran into the bunker slamming shut the 6 inch thick black iron door and throwing the locking bar turned around to see the other orks staring at him,but before he could tell them of the walking death aproaching, a massive fist covered in blue lightning smashed a hole through the door, grabbed the ork by the head and tried to pull hm through the shoulders were too big and couldnt fit through and was hanging froom the door with his feet off the was a loud crunch and the ork stopped struggling,then there was a sickenning sqelch and the now headless ork fell to the the others could react the head sailed back in through the hole and rolled to the middle of the room with somthing clamped in its teeth. one ork looked and yelled"BOMB" before the frak grennade went off,vapourising the severed ork head,killing severalmore,and throwing all the rest onto the was a crash and the door came flying into the room bent in the middle as if it were made of tin,then in strode a being from the darkest most violent nightmaes of any enemy of the imperium of man, a creature that would make a chaos daemon shake with terror, a grey knights space at over nine feet tall and completly encased in powerful rune carved armour. it carried a sword that was enormous even by ork standards and seemed to be made of blue energy,its other hand was a weapon by its self a claw fingered guantlet that crackled with blue lightning,and on its left shoulder pauldron was the crimson stained sword sybol of the bloodletters a purple gem set into its helmet,fearsome glowing red eyes swept the room as if looking for the next soul it would send to the ork managed to overcome its fear and charge the giant deathdealer with a chainaxe(axe with a chain saw blade)(super killy)it was a space marine reached out with its powerfist and grabbed the haft of the axe and stopped the blow he yanked hard on the axe pulling the ork off balance,and punched out with the axe hitting the ork in the space marine threw the axe away and grabbed the ork by the head lifting him up off his feet,he then shot his hand out and threw the ork into the wall hard enough to crack ork charged him with a powersword,the space marine ducked beneath the orks wild swing and with a backhand slash cut him across the knees,so fast was he that before the ork could fall he stood up and severed the orks head off with his return the two mangled greenskins fell the space marine saw another one heft a huge four barelled dakka and swing it toward it could fire the gem on the space marines helmet began to glow and spark,and a beam of invisible energy warped the air towards the gun weilding ork,it hit him and passed through into the wall as the orks chest and back exploded in a cloud of blood,and the wall blasted outwards leave a hole big enough for an ork to go through, and two of them seeing the power of the foe ran out of didnt get far,they got to the treeline before a glowing axe swept out from behind a tree and cut one near in half the other was impaled through the side as he passed a tree consealing another grey knight this one weilding a halberd."do you think we should help him "asked one grey knight. at seventy years old he was still very young just having joined the bloodletters two months ago. "no"replied the other space marine him also bearing the bloody blade on his armour but his having carried it for nearly three decades."not unless abbadon himself is in there trying to join his traitors to the greenskin forces. and even he might not be able to stop our commander,he who seems to be both blessed and cursed by the emporers hand on his shoulder,we will stay here until he is done."

inside the bunker the slaughter continues with no ork able to stand against the mighty warrior,orks with limbs hacked off and some with burning holes puched through them are being tossed away to die by every attack of the space ork manages to get to the alarm but before it can press it another beam of warped air destroys the alarm, the wall,and the orks left arm. the emperors murderer stabs ,slashes,punches,and claws until there is nothing left of the greenskins. he walkes over to one of the bodies and picks up the powersword that was used against him and examines is as he thought no ork forged this masterpiece of a blade he recognizes the sybol in the hilt of the weapon, anger burns white hot at the thought of them killing the emperors soldiers and stealing their weapons. he strides to the trapdoor in the floor and hammers at the other side the traitor marine does not suspect that the bunker has been destroyed. he does when he opens the door and a grey knight rushes through stabbing him in the gut with a power sword and forcing him against a wall using the sword to effectivley nail him to the wall driving the blade so deep that the world eaters legion traitor cannot remove grey knight turns to the other two marines and attacks. he jumps at the first moving thirty feet in one leap and swinging his blade down only to be blocked against the traitors poweraxe. the other attempts to use cowardlt tactics and goes to attack the grey knights back before he can the grey knight turns his head to look at him and the air warps towards the traitor but because of his once holy but now daemonic armour it only staves in his chest plate and launches him into the the holy warrior concentrates on the traitor with the axe they trade blows with neither getting marked until the iron warrior marine attacks with an over head chop. the grey knight blocks it with his sword and grabs the traitors face with his powerfist pushes him against the wall and sqeezes his hand crushing his enemies grey knight turns to the one he used his psyker powers on .he was standing unsteadily trying to raise his bolter,the grey knight strode to him and his sword took the heratics tured to the next door."hehehe" he heard."you may kill me but you will never defeat our leader".it was the scum pinned to the grey knight walked to him and yanked out the sword with no world eater fell to the floor his back against the wall."heh your corpse-god cannot save you. you will perish before our lords might and you skull will be taken for FOR THE BLOOD cry was silenced when they grey knight ramed the power sword he had taken from the ork into the traitors face killing him instantly wich is more than that betrayer of the emperor reached out with his powerfist and ripped the door from its hinges throwing it behind him as he walked into the it were three enormous orks and four world eaters world eaters ran to an open door on the other side of the room while the orks space marine leaped forward dispaching two of the orks with one blow and punching the other so hard his fist went through its ran as fast as he could but the traitor marines were already through the door and on the thunderhawk waiting for them. its engines roared to life and it lifted on a piller smoke and fire smashing through though the roof and jeeting towards space he knew they had got away for now but that was ok he was patient and he would cleanse blade and bullet he would cleanse them.

out side the two grey knights saw the twisted mutated thunderhawk blast into space and wondered if their comander had joined the as they were about to look for him out of the bunker came their blood soaked leader."orders sir"asked the young grey knight

"send a vox messege to the arklummos tell captain damos that this place has been tainted by chaos and must be purified".the grey knights thunder hawk touched down in front of them and dropped its ramp they climbed aboard and the gunship rocketed into the sky heading for the base as the looked out the view ports they could see the first balls of plasma like small liqiud suns falling to the ground burning away any evidence of the fight or that anything had ever been there.

as i said at the top please comment and let me know if i got anything wrong or its a bad storyand send some squad names in i cant think of any


End file.
